Systems for securing and managing tools at a job site, such as a construction job site, typically include a tool shack having a dedicated office and human tool manager responsible for secure storage of tool inventory, tracking tool inventory, checking out tools to authorized personnel for use at the job site, checking in tools returned by personnel following use, tracking operating condition of tools, and arranging maintenance of the tools. The tool manager typically uses a spreadsheet or manual log book to track tool inventory, possession of checked-out tools by personnel at the job site, returns and check-in of tools from personnel back into inventory, locating missing or misplaced tools at the job site, monitoring operating condition or status of tools, maintenance schedules for the tool inventory, determining shrinkage of tool inventory, and to identify missing or inoperable tools that need to be replaced. Manual management of tool inventory by a tool manager using a spreadsheet or manual log book can be time and labor intensive, and invites a multitude of human errors and misunderstandings. Manual management of tool inventory by the tool manager is unlikely to prevent theft by dishonest employees, unauthorized and unrecorded changes of possession of tools among employees, damage to tools by misuse or lack of care, broken or damaged tools returned to inventory without notice to the tool manager, untimely repairs, untimely return of tools, misplaced tools, lost tools, theft by non-employees present at the job site, and gaps in accountability of personnel for tools and problems related to tools. Such problems are compounded by construction employees often having only a short period of employment at a local job site and lacking other meaningful connections to the contractor, that might create opportunity for accountability between the company and employees. Such problems can be further increased where certain tools are specialized and unavailable locally, or require significant lead time when it becomes necessary to replace the tools. Problems with tool inventory also can be increased where tools have an unusually high value and may attract attention of short-term employees to be stolen and sold off. Where tool inventory is not effectively controlled, need may arise for duplicate inventory of certain tools held in reserve to reduce or avoid downtime or delay of performing critical tasks, and this increase of inventory may increase capital cost invested in tools and may attract further attention of thieves among employees and non-employees having access to the job site. For reasons stated above and for other reasons which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems, apparatus and methods for securing and managing tools at job sites.